A hybrid laser may comprise an III-V group chip and a silicon on insulator (SOI for short) chip, which are laminated together. Where, the III-V group chip may comprise an electrode structure, a buffer layer and an active layer laminated sequentially, and the active layer can emit laser light when a preset current is input to the electrode structure. The SOI chip may comprise a substrate, an oxide layer and a silicon waveguide laminated sequentially.
When manufacturing a hybrid laser with an III-V group chip and an SOI chip, the III-V group chip and the SOI chip may be laminated as one piece by a bonding process. For example, the active layer in the III-V group chip and the silicon waveguide in the SOI chip may be bonded together by a bonding process, so that laser light emitted from the active layer in the III-V group chip can be coupled to the silicon waveguide in the SOI chip by means of evanescent wave coupling and propagate outwards substantially along the silicon waveguide.